Nature's child
by yui minatsuki
Summary: Wynn, Aussa, Hiita, and Eria were gathered by some mysterious power. They're given dangerous task, and probably end up dying, both by the task and or the organizations that put their eyes on them.
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm egoist by making another fanfiction before updating my oh-so-long-hasn't-been-updated Yugi oh GX fanfiction….I'm sorry….

This is story about charmers: Wynn, Hiita, Aussa, and Eria. They are cute yugi oh monster card, believe me. I like to 'borrow' them as main characters in this fanfiction. Other cards would also show up as characters later.

**Title: Nature's Child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi oh trading card game. **

**Chapter 1: **

**Wynn and Eria—the travelers, the charmers**

"I'm fed up…." Eria said happily after going out from a shabby restaurant, "…the food is so nice, and its price is so cheap! I'm so happy!"

"You call those craps as food? Eria, I don't think the food in that place is delicious! I even hardly call it a food!" Gigobyte said bitterly.

"You may not say that, Gi-chan." Eria said in a singing-like tone, "you have to be always thankful of what you've got." Gigobyte could only heave a sigh after hearing that.

They walked along the path of that town. The houses of its dweller were made of stone with straws as its roof. Cart and horses were busily taking people here and there.

"This town is surely different with the previous town." Eria said happily as always, "the previous town has walking-with-wheels box that they call as car. I find none of it here."

"That's because the ruler of this town prohibited all kind of technology to be used in this place. Do you forget that the guardians have checked us before we entered this town?" Gigobyte replied lazily.

"How cute…." Eria said and stopped suddenly.

"I don't think you should use a word 'cute' to describe a town like this." Gigobyte said while closing his eyes.

"It's not the town! It's her!" Eria held Gigobyte's head and turned it to see a young girl with green hair who's talking to the guards of the ruler's palace. She's wearing a brown cloak of a traveler just like Eria.

"She's a traveler too," Eria said, "I wonder why she's going to meet the ruler. I think asking for this town tradition through the common dweller would be more interesting."

"I don't think she's going to ask for the tradition. The guards look furious."

"Eh…? Ah…you're right. I want to know why…" Eria said.

"That's none of your business Eria," Gigobyte closed his eyes lazily.

A second later, the guard screamed to that green hair girl, grabbed that girl's collar and threw her far away. People in the road stared at the guard angrily for his rude act. But, the green hair girl said nothing, expressionless. She woke up calmly. A little dragon that looked like her pet was going to bite the guard, but that girl patted that dragon's head softly, giving a sign to let it go.

"What a soft-kind-hearted girl…not to mention that she's really quiet." Eria said with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah. Unlike a certain someone." Gigobyte said with looking at Eria.

"Yasashii ojou-chan." Eria ignored Gigobyte, running to that girl, "what are you talking to the guard?"

O_o (gigobyte) 'OMG Eria….'

The green hair girl turned, saw Era for a while, and replied in flat tone, "I say to him that I want to inform his ruler that this place is going to be attacked by bugs. I ask them to activate the ancient tool, insect barrier, which they have to prevent it."

"He…I bet they refuse it since the ruler now forbid technology to be used." Eria said, "Based on the news that I heard from people here, the ruler even blasted the old tower that was full of technology near the forest. He did that because he didn't want his people to remember what is advanced technology. Poor insects were found dead after that; he didn't know that those place full of cocoons."

"Yeah. Not only that, the ruler also bans magic," The green hair girl turned and walked away, "now I had to fight the bugs outside the borderline."

"Fight the bugs? Hey, let me help you!" Eria said cheerfully.

"Eria??? Why?" Gigobyte moaned, not liking extra work.

"He he…my instinct tell me so!" Eria grinned.

'…_..instinct?'_ the green hair girl stopped, _'….why does she act…just like me? I know that there'll be bugs attack by instinct too…it's something that just likes someone telling me, and I don't think I'm tricked…'_

"Piii?" the little dragon waited for his master act.

"Full-of-curiosity young lady, what is your name?" the greed hair girl asked Eria.

"Me? I'm Eria! Nice to meet you! And this young creature is Gigobyte! And what is your name, kind-hearted young lady?"

"I'm Wynn." The green hair girl replied. A hint of smile could be seen from her previous-expressionless face, "nice to meet you too. This little dragon is Petit Dragon, call him Pucchi."

"Saa…let's go!" Eria said happily.

They walked to the north borderline. While they walked, they're talking so many things about that town. Mostly the one who did talk was Eria while Wynn just nodded or said 'hm…'

Both of them didn't realize that they're being observed by a long white hair lady. She wore long black dress and carried black umbrella.

"Charmers…they finally meet each other…" she whispered sadly, "but it won't change the fact that they'll die…someday…by my hands…" she closed her eyes, "Doriado-chan…forgive me."

"Ok, Wynn-chan, this is the north borderline!" Eria shouted at the vast prairie in front of them. On the tip of that prairie, forest trees could be seen. "When will the bugs come?"

"I can't believe there's someone who also uses instinct to act…like you." Gigobyte whispered, staring at Eria.

"When the sun goes down…it's a minute more…" the green hair girl looked at the red horizon calmly.

"I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready…" Eria waved her cane happily.

"Ah…don't kill them…I mean...the bugs…"

"Don't worry Wynn-chan, I'm going to drive them away using my Eria-charm!"

"….pardon?"

"Em…listen. Lately in the beginning of my journey I lost my money and I felt so hungry. Then I passed a river, I imagined that the fishes that I saw jumped to me to be eaten. And they did jump just like my wish! I've tried it more and more and it always worked on fish! I wonder if it can work on bugs…well, honestly my instinct says that it can't. But it'll always nice to try!" Eria formed a victory sign with her hand as she finished.

"Oh…well, I also can do that kind of charm too…and it always works on giant flea. I never tried it to another kind of bugs." Wynn said without expression, "hopefully it can work on them…I don't want to hurt them."

"He…? I'm curious! How do we get this kind of charm? Do you know why?" Eria asked innocently. She didn't know that her words caused some event run back to Wynn's memory.

The land was full of smoke…everything was burnt. Destroyed.

"…I don't know." Wynn said in whisper. 'No…it's not memory…it's not my memory…' she stared blandly at the forest, 'I'm Wynn, a traveler who can do some magic. I have Petit dragon beside me. That's all enough for me.

"Oh, see! The bugs come!" Eria said, awakening Wynn from her thought. Big yellow bee-like bugs were coming out from the forest. The swarms of them made the dusk scenery fearsome.

"Let's try this, Eria-charm!" Eria focused her imagination to those 'bee'. They didn't budge.

"Ah..? Doushite?" Eria waved her cane, "in this case I have to hurt them. Sorry Wynn-chan."

"Don't…" Wynn closed her eyes, "let me try…to contact them…"

"?? You can?" Eria shocked, 'she even able to do some contact with another creature…just like me…but I'm with fish in that river.' She remembered when she was going to return the fish in the river, they communicated that they like to be eaten by human, as long as they're not die in vain.

'_I don't know why…but I feel that me and her are somehow…the same…that we are destined to meet_.'

"I see," Wynn opened her eyes, "I can feel…anger…hatred…it's because of the ruler has destroyed the tower. He didn't know that those killing needles laid their youth there."

"Can you tell them to cancel the attack?"

"There'll be no time." Wynn raised her cane, "Windstorm of Etaqua!"

An image of black crow appears in the sky, a strong, severe wind blew after that. The killing needles couldn't fly further to the town.

Eria tried to contact them, but she couldn't. _'Why I can't? Why she can?'_ she thought. "Wynn-chan…"

The one whom she called just closed her eyes. Wynn was concentrating all her power so that her emotion can be heard by those insects. "Please…forgive…"

The killing needles didn't give up. Even if there's strong wind, they moved forward, didn't care that their body and wings were scattered.

"B…Baka…don't do that! Stop it! Listen to her!" Eria panicked. The temperature dropped suddenly. The rain fell and it make the windstorm worse.

The long white hair Lady watched what happened from the borderline. It's not only her, but the people of the town too.

'_They haven't realized their potentials…well, that's good.'_ She thought, _'but this case maybe able to trigger it…'_

Suddenly a young man with red robes run passed through her. He ran frantically to Wynn and Eria. 'He's the ruler of this town? Why?' that woman thought.

"Please," he screamed, "it's my mistake for destroying that tower! Don't destroy my people! Just kill me!"

"Eh? Such a weird ruler…" Eria said.

"I prefer the word 'kind', Eria." Gigobyte said.

"….they ask for your life, your majesty," Wynn said calmly.

"But…but he didn't suppose to destroy the cocoons! Why? Why can't they forgive him?" Eria asked.

"….they're angry…those insects…" Wynn closed her eyes, "…when they do reckless thing that causes harm for human, they're killed mercilessly. But when the case is for human…they're forgiven just because they 'do not suppose to do so'." Wynn opened her eyes, "Die in vain is just…too hurtful…they'll make this punishment as reminder for the people in town…that human shouldn't act wicked to the nature. They'll glad to be used to help people's life, but they'll furious if they're sacrificed in vain."

The ruler o the town nodded, and walked without fear to the swarms of killer needles. Those insects followed, and directed him to go the forest.

Soon after the ruler entered the forest, the killer needles insects marched back to their habitat. The starless night sky opened behind them. Tears ran down in the cheek of every people in the town.

Wynn walked calmly, away from that town. She didn't cry or showed any expression.

"Hue…." Crying Eria walked beside her, "I wonder why you don't cry, Wynn."

"…I don't know. Tears just don't coming down from my eyes. That's all."

"Hue…that's weird…Aw!" Eria screamed, petit dragon was pulling her blue hair, "Aw…Stop it Pucchi!"

"BTW, Eria, are you intended to follow this green hair girl from now on?" Gigobyte asked lazily. Not helping Eria a little.

"Yup! My instinct tells me to do so. You won't mind, will you? Wynn-chan?"

"…I don't mind."

A happy cheer from Eria could be heard from a far. They walked cheerfully through the prairie under the starless sky. The white hair lady followed them without their knowing.

"Instinct, eh?" she smiled sadly to the dark sky.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nature's Child**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugi oh card and its entire concept.

Nothing impossible when imagination strikes you: finished in two days! XD and my another Yugi oh Fanfiction is done too XD I'm sooooo happy!

Chapter 2:

**Aussa and Hiita—Rival or Destined Friend?**

Wynn and Eria arrived at the gate of Arcadia. In this town, if you were looking for someone—bad or good—you just need to put your announcement, along with the amount of prize for finding it. People who had fighting ability and needed money would eventually go to this town, earning money by that way.

"Wynn, why do you want to come here?" Eria asked cheerfully.

"….by instinct. I thought I have told you?" Wynn replied as expressionless as always.

"Hee hee…I forget. Sorry."

"…I don't know…but I feel that we will meet some important persons here. What about you?"

"I do think that way too! Let's go hit the town then!" Eria ran trough the gate, Wynn calmly followed her.

From a distance, the white hair lady followed them silently.

"Look, Wynn, there's crowd over there! I wonder what's going on…" Eria ran to the crowd under a big announcement board.

"It's me who gonna get him, you brainless red hair!" a glasses girl with brown hair shouted to a red hair girl.

"Grrrrrrr….if there's someone who send him to jail it is ME! Now get out of my way you stingy glassy!" the red hair girl replied harshly. A little fox with fire on the top of its tail hissed beside her.

"It's YOU who is an OBSTACLE to me! Now MOVE!" the glasses girl walked pass through her, a little bat-winged marmot following her. The red hair girl closed her eyes in irritation and walked to the opposite direction.

Eria's eyes were blinking, "Whoa…a heated battle over a man…a roman!"

"I shall remind you that they're fight to jail him, not to date!" Gigobyte said.

"Ow…well, that's not make this isn't interesting. I want to know about them!"

"…I also want to know…how if I follow the red hair while you follow the glasses girl." Wynn suggested.

"Agree! We'll meet in this place three hours later! Let's go G-chan." Eria started to walk, humming some tones. Wynn stared at the red hair girl for a while, and then followed her secretly.

The white hair woman stood, silently watched the two walked further and further from her. _'…They finally meet the other charmers…Seriously, Doriado-chan, you really intends to do _that_ whatever it would cost, don't you?' _ She stayed still for a moment and decided to follow Eria.

Eria, who followed the glasses girl, was tired of this 'detective investigation style'. During all the time she following the glasses girl only asked to some random people. Eria couldn't hear what they are talking about. It fired up her curiosity.

"Fine! I'll do my Eria investigation style!" Eria determined. Taking deep breath, she ran toward that glasses girl.

"Adorable glasses-girl, may I ask you some question?" Eria screamed.

Everyone around them look at them. The glasses girl looked ashamed. "You…don't call me with that, I have a name you know! Finally you show up. I know that you have been following me, I thought you are maniac."

"I'm not a maniac. I'm Eria, nice to meet you. And you?"

The glasses girl was actually happy that she's called adorable, but she refused to show it. "My name is Aussa. And remember! Don't call me with that call again! So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Um…who is the person that you want to find?"

"Ho…it's…this person." Aussa showed Eria a picture of blond young boy with evil grin. Written in that picture that this boy's prize was 190.000 Gc (gold coins).

"So…you want to catch him…that's interesting! May I help you?" Eria asked innocently.

"No! I won't share a coin of this boy's prize to anyone!"

"How stingy…fine! Fine! I'll help you without payment." Eria pouted.

The bat-winged marmot beside Aussa suddenly spoke up, "She's not stingy! She's just—"

"Nefari!" Aussa scolded that creature.

"Gomen…Aussa."

"So…your pet's name is Nefari? Hey, my familiar's name is Gigobyte. You can call him G-chan." Eria walked beside her, smiling widely.

"She's not just a pet! She's my best friend! My familiar!" She said proudly. Nefari was so happy to be called that.

"Okay…so, how do we find that man?" Eria looked at Aussa's brown cloak. She noted that Aussa might be a traveler too.

"He has done some creepy murders 3 months ago, and he's missing until now. He has so high prize! We have to catch him! Don't let that brainless red hair get him first! We have to get the money!"

"Hm…I'm curious, who is that red hair? Are you friends? You two look so close."

"Do we look like friends? We are rivals! Geez, that girl! We just meet in this town and she declared in front of my eyes that she's going to catch this man for justice! Does she think that justice can feed her? Brainless!"

"I prefer the word 'knight-like'" Gigobyte blurted.

BUAK

A direct hit came to his head, by Aussa.

"I'm gonna defeat her! Now, Eria, help me to ask the people here, maybe they know some information. Don't ask directly; ask for rumor around this blond man. We can trace the truth from the rumor. Usually rumor comes from improved vague-truth."

"_Nee…_I still think that both of you are close. My instinct tells me that she's going to be one of our closest friends. You know, my instinct is so reliable! It tells me to come to this city and here I meet you! And I feel so happy!" Eria smiled widely as always. "Why do you come to this town, by the way?"

Aussa sighed, _'I can't believe that there's someone who believes 100 percent with their instinct …'_ Aussa thought, _'…just like me. If I tell her, she will laugh at me! No way!'_

"Eria, please! Just use your energy to ask the people. Not me." Aussa closed her eyes, a sign to stop their discussion.

000888000

While Eria and Aussa started to question people, Wynn was facing the red hair girl. She has been discovered, and the red hair girl asked for duel in her irritation.

"I don't want to fight you. Can you settle your anger in another way, please?" Wynn said expressionless, although the red hair girl summoned big balls of fire in her hands.

"No. End of discussion! I hate someone who stalks me as if I'm something odd and dangerous! Hinotama!"

Wynn raised her wand and controlled the wind around her. The fire balls moved upward to the sky.

"Don't you think it's going to be easy!!" The red hair girl materialized her wand and took control of the fire balls. They went to attack Wynn in circular form.

Wynn controlled the wind once again to make the fire ball just went circling around her.

"At least, let's not fight in this place. Too many people. do you want them to get hurt?" Wynn said calmly.

"HINOTAMA!" The red hair girl sent another fire ball.

Wynn heaved a sigh, hugged Petit Dragon tightly, and then let go all her defense, making her a completely perfect target for the three fire balls. They blew up right in Wynn's body. Although she's wounded, she stood still.

"What…the…hell…?" the red hair girl was completely confused.

"….have you satisfied? Let's stop this fight, ok?" Wynn said, checking her Petit Dragon. She smiled when knew that it is unwounded.

"……." The red hair girl saw it with mouth agape. "You surely are weird."

"…."

"Why? No response? Don't you angry? I just call you weird!"

"…that's just a call. That doesn't mean that I'm really weird."

"Hmmm…so why do you stalk me?"

"….because I want to."

"Do you want to get my hinotama again?? What kind of answer is that?!!"

"….but that is my only answer. I follow you because my instinct tells me to do so."

"Hn. You sure are weird!" the red hair girl smiled a little, "but I like that kind of weird type. My name's Hiita. And you?"

"…. I'm Wynn. And he's Petit Dragon." Wynn said, caressing the little dragon. "Nice to meet you, Hiita."

"My little familiar here is Fox ! Speaking about act-by-instinct, I do that too! I come to this town because my instinct told me to do so." Hiita and Wynn started to walk, side by side.

"….I come to this town because of instinct too."

"Ha ha! Weird, ain't it? But I like it! It makes me feel like....er…."

"….being controlled by somebody?"

"NO! It makes me feel like a chosen warrior! I'm called here to do some mission! And I believe that—" Hiita showed a wanted person poster,"—I'm sent here to catch this man! In the name of justice!"

"I see….and how will we get him?"

"'We'? do you want to help me? I remind you, I do this not because of the reward! If you do that for money—like that stingy glassy—I'll kick you up right here right now!"

"…. I do that because I want to help you. That's all."

"Good!" Hiita grabbed Wynn's shoulder and pulled her closer, "you are partner that I always dreaming of! Fight solely for justice and friend! Now let's go to the murder scene, the old library building!"

0008888000

Eria looked at the big cave entrance in front of her. The cave was placed quite far from Arcadia town boundary. Surrounded by woods, it's so dark and creepy.

"Are…are you sure that we should go inside? The rumor says that this place is dwelled by ghost…. I … I don't want to see a ghost…" Eria stuttered.

"I don't like dark place." Gygobyte replied lazily.

Aussa waved her forefinger in front of Eria. ".a…. Rumor also says that this place was not haunted before. It could be that the murder is hiding here after he killed 2 men in the old library building. He makes up some 'ghost' so that no one will reveal his hideout here. It can be!"

"But…I think he would rather escape, far away from the town than hide here."

"Eria! Come on! It's worth a try! Get over your fear! You come first!"

"What?? Why?"

"You have to get over your fear! The fastest method for that is by pushing you to face it! Go! Don't worry I'm behind you."

Eria bit her lip and walked inside. Aussa followed right behind her. Nefari flied beside Aussa, and gigobyte walked behind all of them. A lone big figure observed them from a far. A while longer, he followed them. The white hair woman who saw that figure furrowed her brows.

"Oh no….I can't believe it! I thought that Javelin Beetle Pact vase has been lost hundred years ago. Who've found it? Who've used it?" She whispered in anger and entered the cave.

000888000

"…. I don't like the air in this place." Wynn said, entering the old, abandoned library. There are so many holes in the roof, and there's about 3 meters in diameter hole on the far corner.

"This place is no longer used after the new building was build ten years ago. The librarians used this place to keep old racks etc. but since that murder case, no one dared to come here. No wonder that it smells bad." Hiita put the door's key in her brown cloak pocket.

"… No…. I mean…the air here is…mourning….something terrible…and sad…had been done here." Wynn glanced over the full of dust, spider webs, gloomy room.

"Of course it's terrible! Two men were killed, mutilated." Hiita walked bravely through the row of broken racks to the center of that room, pile of broken tables, dried blood was scattered all around them. "Wynn, come here! Let's start our séance."

"... our what?"

"Séance! Using this item! A Feather of the Phoenix!" Hiita pulled out a flame-red feather from her cloak pocket. "We gonna call the deaths and ask them to trace their killer! This is why I'm so confident to defeat that glassy!"

"… Is it ok to disturb them in their deep slumber?"

"Ah! I'm sure they want for vengeance more than anything and will fully willingly to help us!" Hiita put the red feather on the dried blood on the broken table, cut her arm and spilled her blood on it. Wynn couldn't stop to tremble as the air suddenly became absolutely cold. The room became darker and darker even though it's still afternoon. Then the mist formed and blurred their sight.

000888000

"Aussa-chan…do you still there?" Eria whispered without looking back. The path inside the cave was so dark. Eria could barely see what's in her feet.

"I'm still here. And why do you use that '-chan' on my name? What is that?"

"Oh, that's honorific that is used in my home country, Sunrise kingdom. It's used for girl, just like 'Miss'. Sounds cute isn't it?"

"Hm…it sounds strange for my ears. Don't use that to me."

"Fine…fine…by the way, your staff is poking me. Don't do that, it's tickling."

"Huh? But my staff isn't poking you at all. I use it to scan the road in front of me."

"Oh…I use my staff for that too…" but Eria still felt something thin poked her back, "..so…so…it means…" in second, an image of skeleton tickling her back using one of his skeletal finger showed up in Eria's mind.

"Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Eria ran as she might to the darkness in front of her.

"?????? ERIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Splitting up at the time like this! It will only make us an easy target! ERIA DON'T GO TO FAR FROM ME! ERIAAAA!!"

Through the vanishing echo of her voice, Aussa heard no reply.

"Geeez, this makes all screwed up! Why does she run like a crazy?"

"I'm sorry Aussa," Nefari who flied beside her spoke, "I guess it's because my horn has poked her back for long. She walks so slowly and I can't stand it. Sorry…."

"Hm…we must explain it to her. Gigobyte, I know you're not a dog, but…maybe you can trace her smell? Gigo…?"

No reply.

"….Does he go with Eria?"

"No, Gigobyte doesn't go with Eria. I can see in the dark Aussa, and he has been missing after the branch path that we have through. I guess he's too afraid then goes back to the sun light."

"….No I don't think so…" Aussa held her staff tightly, "he's probably caught by something. Nefari, please go looking for Gigobyte, I will try to find Eria." She said, running to Eria's direction.

Five second later she realized that it's also 'splitting up' action. But it was all too late, now she only can saw endless darkness…not long after that, he heard Nefari's scream, along with a sound of a battle.

Then she heard footsteps, a heavy one. Aussa knew for sure that didn't belong to human's feet. She looked around, prepare for battle.

"You know, you shouldn't be here. There's monster deep there. Let's go out before they attack us." A voice of a young boy spoke up.

"W w w w …who are you?" Aussa held her staff more tightly.

"I'm? I'm…" a figure of blue, 4 meters tall beetle carrying green weapon showed up, "my name is Lee."

000888000

"…as I thought, they're angry." Wynn said calmly, blocking the 2 broken table and 4 tattered racks that attacked her using her wind. All the furniture in that room moved in tornado-form. Two transparent figures in front of them looked absolutely angry.

"Wynn, I'm sure they're not angry because we have disturbed their sleep!" Hiita could only face the furniture attack using her fist and kick; if she burned them it would only cause more trouble, particularly in a closed old room. "While we called them they looked like college boys who were lazy to be awoken in Saturday! I don't think they're angry!"

"….then maybe it's because of your next sentence? That you're going to avenge their death by killing the one who has killed them?" Wynn looked at the ghostly figure. They're indeed college boys, older than them in two or three years. Wynn couldn't understand why the two didn't want to avenge for their death. So she asked why.

"He's our little brother….and he didn't kill us." One of them spoke, made the chill wind run into Wynn and Hiita's spine.

"What? But you're dead." Hiita said.

"He didn't expect to. Don't kill him." The other one spoke, "that's because I found a strange vase on the forest during the digging. We were going to keep it in this place before studying it. I showed it up to my brothers, but…" he paused, looked sad.

"…he played with it, then somehow, suddenly the room became darker and darker even though it's full moon at that time." The other one continued, "The last thing we remember were that our crying brother was changed into a big blue beetle monster and we're torn by invisible string."

"…he didn't mean to, don't kill him." The two said.

A tear started to form in Wynn's eye, she felt sad hearing those story. But something inside her mind reminded her that she shouldn't go too emotional or something unwanted would happen. So she suppressed her feeling. "We wouldn't kill him then." Wynn said calmly,"Hiita, we should not."

"I understand." Hiita said,"we would not kill your brother. Sorry for disturbing your sleep." Hiita took the feather and burned it into ashes. The two ghosts looked at peace before they vanished.

"We must go to that glassy and say the truth! We must not let her catch the little boy!" Hiita said in justice knight style.

"…and how could we find her?" Wynn asked calmly.

"……that is…that is…" Hiita thought hard. Then suddenly, as if someone calling her, she startled.

"….do you feel that too?" Wynn also stared at Hiita.

"Yeah," Hiita nodded, "someone is 'calling' us. Let's go!"

000888000

"Chain Strike!" Aussa screamed out the name of attacking spell that has been taught in her 8th grade. Five chains materialized then attacking the big beetle.

"Easy there, I don't want to hurt you." that beetle warded the chains easily. He stepped forward and placed unconscious Nefari on Aussa's hand.

"What?! What have you done to her?" Aussa shouted angrily.

"Shhh….Don't be so loud. They can hear you. I save her from a swarm of Man Eater Bug." that 'young boy' replied.

"They? Do you mean…Man Eater Bug? They're here?" Aussa caressed her Archfiend Marmot gently.

"Yea. They have moved here around months."

"Ah! Do you see a crocodile-like little creature there?" before the blue beetle answered, Aussa screamed, "AHHHH! ERIA! She has screamed! Those eater bugs must be chasing her right now! Let's go save her!" She ran to find Eria.

At first, it's difficult as Aussa couldn't see clearly, so did the blue beetle. It it became easier as they heard Eria's scream.

Blue Beetle grabbed Aussa and carried her in his hand. He ran to the source of the scream, destroying the stalactites and stalagmites that got on their way.

000888000

On the cave's entrance, Gigobyte yawned lazily. "Argh…when will they come out? It starts getting dark. I don't like dark place. "Or…should I help Eria and the others?" he looked at the dark cave.

"Oh, don't worry. Javelin Beetle is strong. Not to mention the two girls' power too." The white hair lady who sat beside him spoke up, "I'm sure those Man Eater Bugs can not harm any of them." She smiled, soothing him.

"Hmh…by the way, Grace-san, why does your organization want to meet my Eria? What is that name? er…Blancer?" Gigobyte asked.

"Balancer." She spoke softly, "we need her. Aussa-chan, Hiita-chan, and Wynn-chan too. We need their help to safe mankind."

"Hey…how do you know Wynn?" Gigobyte asked, closing his eyes in sleepy manner.

"We are a big organization," Grace said, unknowing by Gigobyte that she smiled sadly," we have known them all since before they're 'born'."

"I…krrr….see…." with that, Gigobyte slept in Grace's lap.

The white hair lady, Grace, stroke Gigobyte's head gently, murmuring a silent apology.

**To be continued**

**Cards that are used in this chapter:**

Javelin Beetle

Javelin Beetle Pact

Chain Strike

Man Eater Bug

Fox Fire (Hiita's familiar)

Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness (Aussa's familiar)

Aussa the Earth Charmer

Hiita the Fire Charmer

**Cards that are used in the previous chapter (sorry, forget to mention it before)**

Wynn the Wind Charmer

Giant Flea

Windstorm of Etaqua

Killing Needle

Eria the Water Charmer

Gigobyte (Eria's familiar)

Petit Dragon (Wynn's familiar)

The white hair lady is also taken from card too. You'll see it later ;)

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
